


Phantom Pain

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 发布于 2017-02-26





	Phantom Pain

噩梦中唯一可称慰藉的希望便是它终究会醒，烧灼，断裂，撕扯，所有令人发狂的痛觉都会在眼帘开启的瞬间烟消云散，留下一个用来感叹现世安稳的平凡早晨。

Kylo在床上睁开眼睛，发现自己的身子还在，梦里的火焰以他的血液为高效的燃料，从他被炸飞的小腿断处开始肆虐，吞噬掉他因失血而麻木的大腿，贪婪地席卷他的身子，火舌舔着他的下巴，像是地狱的亲吻。而后他醒了，在自己的脑袋被烤熟之前，视野中夹着热浪的赤红逐渐褪色成在微微的风中摆动的白色窗帘。

可梦仍未结束，Kylo依然疼痛不已，他掀开被子愤怒地踢着大腿，半截空荡荡的睡裤甩来甩去，像漏干净的气球。他开始咒骂自己的小腿，需要奔命的时候不中用，应该撤回的时候慢半拍，随着星球的爆炸化成尘埃，倒开始不遗余力地彰显起自己的存在感，以疼痛作为纪念，时不时地就替自己来一场刻骨铭心的纪念。

“Hux，我好疼。”

没有人回应他。Kylo伸手摸向身侧，床榻空空，他又四处摸索几下，夏天的凉被下连一点温度都没有。Kylo叹了口气，他并不怎么惊讶。墙上的挂钟指着九点半，Hux若此时还在床上，那才是该尖叫的事情。可他真的疼得厉害。哪怕他瞪着自己缺失的肢体毫不怀疑地相信疼痛的部分不在那里，也无济于事。就好像他再怎么坚持自己是Kylo，也无法减轻那个叫Ben的男孩杀掉自己父亲的痛苦。

Hux对Kylo而言是唯一有效的镇痛剂，从来都是如此。

Kylo曾有过认为自己这次必死无疑的经历，那时他躺在天寒地冻下的积雪被自己血水的温度融化成的湿糯红色泥浆中，连站起来的力气都没有，浑身冻成僵硬的冰棍，只能仰躺着提前演练如何做一具安静的尸体。Hux的头发是雪原上唯一的暖色，哪怕只是黑色军帽下露出的少得可怜的几块橘色，Kylo模糊的视线捕捉到它们，顿时觉得恒星又升了起来，浑身涌起生命的温度。

名为Hux的特效药救了他，很多次。

Kylo现在也很需要被拯救，需要一个可以镇痛的怀抱。他可以把耳朵贴在Hux的胸膛上去听他的心跳，把对自己过分黏腻的抱怨捂在外面。

床头柜上的便携式电话闪着绿灯，连接了一晚上充电器，它又获得了足够支撑一整天的电量。Kylo将它拔下来，按了一下，Hux的号码是快捷通讯列表中唯一的一行，系统默认的字体，没有标注姓名的数字，只要轻触一下，便可以听到Hux的声音。Kylo拨打了这个号码，通讯尝试连接的声音单调地重复了几遍，Hux冷冰冰的声音在耳边响起。

只不过是语音留言，语气和用词都刻板得像在审犯人，Kylo为这嘲笑过他很多次，可他就是不改。

伴随着耳机里枯燥的电子音响起的还有一段熟悉的铃声，肃穆庄重好似军队的进行曲，大声地替主人宣示着昭然若揭的野望，回荡在空气里。声音是从枕头下面传来的，Hux的便携电话被留在了那里，接通第一响的时候Kylo便知道了，可他还是坚持着听完语音信箱的留言才切断联络。他也没有别的办法可以立刻听到Hux的声音。

未接来电，一个。

Kylo从枕头下摸出另一部电话，注视着自己的头像。那是他过去的样子，微微右倾着额头，背后是群星闪耀的广袤无垠的宇宙。Hux替他拍下这张照片的时候，他们曾以为整个宇宙早晚是属于他们二人的后花园。Hux也有一张类似的照片，如果他肯大发慈悲地打个电话来慰问饱受病痛折磨的恋人，它就会出现在Kylo的屏幕上。Hux打不了，所以Kylo自己给自己拨了一个。左侧着脸的Hux出现在屏幕上，Kylo觉得这张更好看些。

疼痛又一阵袭来，Kylo将自己的电话贴在胸前，想象着Hux过去是如何安抚自己的。

Hux对痛苦了解得深刻透彻，所以知道如何正确地应对它。Hux是黑暗的土壤中萌发的荆棘，生于斯长于斯，不是黑暗面诱惑他，而是他主动选择了最适合自己生根发芽不断壮大的领地。Kylo则是被迷路的和风带到陌生土地的种子，不管他再怎么努力地证明自己属于黑暗面，终究还是只能开出白昼的花朵。他们是完全不同的个体，却因此难舍难分，以渐行渐远的方式抵死纠缠，在相互远离的道路上殊途同归。

直到Kylo亲手斩断连接Hux与黑暗面的根系，将自己的恋人移植到新生共和国的阳光下。

这有些不大符合Hux的意愿。他皱着眉头，抿着嘴唇，却没有拒绝Kylo替他在无名指上戴戒指。Kylo为Hux争取了很多原本不可能的宽恕，不然这位也许是宇宙中最大的战争罪人应该被扔在象征旧时代的战争要塞中与他所犯下的杀戮一同成为记忆，以粉身碎骨回归宇宙原子的方式。Kylo甚至没有换掉Hux的通讯录里自己身着伦武士服装的照片，也让他保留了浓浓旧帝国色彩的铃声，和无数再也不会被使用的号码。

通话记录里整整齐齐地，都是自己的名字。Kylo窝在床上气急败坏地消耗了两部电话各百分之三十的电，用来单曲循环Hux最爱的进行曲，一遍一遍地听那句简短到吝啬的语音信箱留言。

疼痛并没有因此减轻多少，反而蔓延到了心里，不再移动，郁结成一团逐渐凝固的血，Kylo拍打着自己的前胸，发出闷闷的声音，却怎么也咳不出来。敞开的睡衣下白皙丰腴的皮肤被敲打成暧昧的粉色，那是总被Hux解读成情欲的生理现象，此时让它泛滥而生的纯粹是痛苦，两种都有。

Kylo决定自己去找Hux。

他脱下睡衣，单脚支撑起自己的身体穿上外出的衣服。手臂套进袖子的时候身子有些不稳，他不得不光着脚跳到拖鞋外面去寻找平衡。他曾短暂的装过义肢，不止一具，可都被他摔成了残破的碎片。疼痛的源头一旦有了具体的外观，就很难不被饱受其折磨的原力使用者当成泄恨的代替品。在糟蹋了数不清的对战后百废待兴的共和国来说无比珍贵的义肢之后，Kylo放弃了使用它们。战争已经结束，他就是整天躺在床上给Hux打电话解闷也没什么关系。

一副拐杖，这便是Kylo所失去的小腿目前的代替品。

严冬已经过去，各种意义上来说都是如此。街道上微笑的人群有着各不相同的模样，混杂着来自各种星球的语言，这便是和平的日子。有一只橘色的小猫轻快地朝Kylo跑过来，嘴里叼着一只死去的知更鸟。它在Kylo的拐杖前停下，抬头看了看，喵喵地叫着。Kylo艰难地蹲下，在它毛茸茸的脑袋上抚摸，手心里传来潮湿的被舔舐的柔软感觉。知更鸟被扔在地上，灰白色的眼睑遮住照耀在它羽毛上的阳光。橘猫摇摇尾巴消失在了街道的转角，它把这只不幸的飞鸟送给了Kylo。

Kylo觉得自己的样子大概狼狈到了连猫都会怜悯它的地步。他捡起那只漂亮的鸟儿，拧开拐杖的扶手，将它塞进去，继续慢慢地，蹒跚地走着，身边的人流越来越稀薄，空气逐渐安静下来。Hux远远地在那里，几株蓝宝石色的矢车菊在脚下盛开，与闪着微光的无瑕洁白相得益彰。

“送你的礼物。”Kylo将那披裹着美丽羽毛的娇小身体扔给Hux，“作为你将我扔在痛苦中不闻不问的回报。”

Kylo恨恨地一脚踢过去，唯一完好的腿离开了地面，手杖承受了过多的重量，向前滑倒。Kylo的身体失去支撑很快碰到地面，脸颊报应式地几乎贴上那只没有温度的知更鸟。轻柔的羽毛在粗重的呼吸中微微翕动，仿佛重燃再次飞翔的渴望，它胸前有一小片橘红色的羽毛，在泪水的涟漪中晕成了太阳的形状。

小腿传来的不适戛然而止。倘若痛苦不能被温柔抚慰，那便只有更剧烈的痛苦才能使它得以终结。

白色的墓碑静立不动，Kylo头枕着它的底座，打算睡个午觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 发布于 2017-02-26


End file.
